nisioisinfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Chapter 3
|image1 = Chapter3.jpg |chapter = Three |volume = One |series = Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen |number_of_pages = 15 |cover_characters = Togame Shichika Yasuri |next_chapter=Chapter 4 |previous_chapter=Chapter 2 |ch_1 = Chapter 1 |ch_2 = Chapter 2 |ch_3 = Chapter 3 |ch_4 = Chapter 4 |ch_5 = Chapter 5 |ch_6 = Chapter 6 |ch_7 = Chapter 7 |ch_8 = Chapter 8 |ch_9 = Chapter 9 |ch_10 = Chapter 10 |ch_11 = Chapter 11 |ch_12 = Chapter 12 |ch_13 = Chapter 13 |ch_14 = Chapter 14 |ch_15 = Chapter 15 |ch_16 = Chapter 16 |ch_17 = Chapter 17 |ch_18 = Chapter 18 |ch_19 = Chapter 19 |ch_20 = Chapter 20 |ch_21 = Chapter 21 |ch_22 = Chapter 22 }} Third Period is the third chapter of the crossover manga series Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen. Summary As Koyomi Araragi explained his situation, being a former vampire and mentioned Shinobu Oshino, he notices outside the window directly next to him that a huge red car was about to bust in through it. The car, directly hitting not only Araragi, but also Noise and Raichi Kino, who happened to be talking next to him, was of course driven by Jun Aikawa, who presumably just returned from rescuing Ichihime Yukariki, as she and the Nonsense User dressed in a girl's school uniform were riding in the car. She first stepped on Araragi with her high-heels while mocking his "strength as a human", and then carried away her two companions, who had both fainted, not forgetting to also tell Araragi that all students in Red Class are required to join a club, and that he should hurry to choose one. While pondering what he should do, Araragi was approached by Hitagi Senjougahara, who offered to join him in looking for a club. Then, the two were approached by Tomo Kunagisa, still showing up as a monitor. Araragi was amazed that it hadn't been broken during Aikawa's explosive entrance, and Tomo bragged about the device's powerful specs. When Araragi asked her what club she was in, Tomo explained that she was in Team, officially known as the Personal Computer Lovin' You Club (known as PC Lovin' for short), a club where a bunch of hackers and crackers join up to "twist big companies around their fingers". Araragi, of course, doesn't forget to quip about how it sounds like a criminal organization. Next, Kyouko Okitegami arrived at school, and named the students according to her notes (which still have Araragi written down as "Koyomi Oh-So-Gaudy" thanks to Manabu Soutouin). Afterwards, Araragi asked Kyouko what club she was a part of, and she explained that she was the president of the Okitegami Detective Agency: Spin-Off Edition, and that, although she had disguised herself as a student, she was actually 25 years old, to which Araragi couldn't hide his surprise. Togame then approached the group, and explained to Araragi that age does not matter. Then, she told the boy to simply call her Togame, as he kept calling her Strategian. Araragi, however, felt bad about calling her by her first name, and as didn't have a last name, she proposed many nicknames to him, and then got angry at him that he was to indecisive, and started unintentionally punching Tomo's monitor. Then, after calming down, she, yet again, invited Senjougahara and Araragi to her Red Class Liberation Alliance, and the two asked her why she was so insistent in having them join. She explained that there were two people in the class she really disliked (Princess Hitei and Hakuhei Sabi) and she wanted to leave the class as quickly as possible, so she came up with the plan to pin some claim of bullying on one of the Alliance members and have Shichika Yasuri coroborate it so she can escape. In her excitement of explaining the scheme, she yet again started punching Tomo's monitor. Having changed into his male school uniform and got over his carsickness from the morning ride with Aikawa, the Nonsense User showed up and stopped Togame's assault on Tomo's monitor. Tomo thanked him, and then offered to introduce him. Araragi remembered him as the guy who "looked ready to kill him on his first day". Tomo recommended that Senjougahara and Araragi join the association the Nonsense User is a part of, which he explained was called the "Jun-chan Association", where you get to be constantly showered with Aikawa's attention. Araragi couldn't help but show his pity, although the Nonsense User just shrugged it off with his catchphrase. Later, during lunch break, Senjougahara and Araragi were eating together and talking about what club to join. Araragi said that none of them seem like good options, to which Senjougahara proposed that they make their own club. She said that she enjoyed stargazing, and Araragi agreed, saying that it fit "run-of-the-mill" people like them. And so, they went to propose the Run-of-the-mill Stargazers Club to Aikawa, but she instantly rejected it, telling them that they couldn't make a club with just two people, but Senjougahara didn't back down, and told Aikawa that it would be an association with her as the advisor. Impressed by her youth, Aikawa agreed. And so the Run-of-the-mill Stargazers Association was born. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance *Note: Italic = Flashback Appearance #Koyomi Araragi #''Kissshot Acerolaorion Heartunderblade'' #Jun Aikawa #Hitagi Senjougahara #Tomo Kunagisa #Kyouko Okitegami #Togame #The Nonsense User Category:Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Category:Manga Chapter